


Shibari Pegging

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [18]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Doggy Style, Forced, Gags, Izaya seme, M/M, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shibari, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki was to interrogate Izaya and have prepared an extensive tortures lined up. But what Akabayashi saw blew his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shibari Pegging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContrivedCircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/gifts).



**Title:** Shibari Pegging

ONE SHOT COMPLETE

 **Pairings:** Izaya x Shiki, + Akabayashi

 **Rated: R** (Smut + Crack)

 **Gift:** awakusukaii

 

* * *

 

 

Shiki sat composed on his grand leather couch with a whip, twirling the end with his fingertip.  He looked unamused as the informant sat across from him with a shit eating grin that said nothing could break him. Nothing.

 

“Do you even understand the gravity of this situation?” Shiki’s eyes grew deadly cold. But the informant just smirked as he stretched his aching back. His entire body was stripped of his clothing and he was wearing nothing but an intricate twists of rope, burning into his body.  It was tight enough to leave rope marks and his privates were left bare to the world but Izaya looked unabashed.

 

“I believe I have a fair idea of my situation, Shiki-san.” Izaya’s crimson eyes lowered as he smirked.

 

“Well then, I hope you’re prepared,” Shiki stood up as he yanked on the rope that lifted Izaya above grounds. Then he blinfolded the informant.

 

* * *

 

 

The one eyed Red Devil of the Awakusu-kai, walked down the corridor with a soft whistle and a cane clacking on the floor. It has been approximately an hour since they have taken Orihara Izaya captive for interrogation. Though Shiki had asked to be left alone, Akabayashi couldn’t help but be curious how it was going. Shiki wasn’t usually a man who used force to extort information, and Akabayashi was curious of what kind of threats could possibly scare the informant enough to give information willingly.

 

“Shiki-san? How goes the interrogatio-” Akabayashi opened the door to peek in but paused in shock.

 

He stared in disbelief as he saw the white suited Kanbu of Awakusu-kai on the table on all fours like a dog with his pants down. And Shiki was moaning as he pulled on the rope again and again…. which forced the naked and bound informant to swing like a pendulum, his hard cock pegging the executive again and again in the ass. The mighty Shiki of Awakusu-kai was drooling even, his eyes glazed heavily with lust as Izaya panted, his eyes covered and his mouth gagged, both of them groaning as the informant’s cock was shoved deep inside the yakuza’s ass, the lewd squishing sound burning into Akabayashi’s ears.

 

“....”

 

The Red Devil decided that he must be drunk and spent the rest of the night alone at a bar, trying to bleach his brain.

  
  
  



End file.
